Barbarus Bound
by Vudal
Summary: Vudal Aeger is recruited into the ranks of the Adeptus Astartes. He goes from defending his home on Barbarus to defending the Imperium of Man. As the wars of the galaxy drag on he will be faced with decisions that could affect his life and the lives of those around him forever.


**Title: Barbarus Bound**

 **Pt.1**

 **Disclaimer: First time posting a story! May seem like there is only two chapters but I'm posting the entirety of part one into a single "chapter" part two, which is in the works, will be in "chapter" two**

 ** _Barbarus Bound_**

The sun rose over Barbarus creating the best dawn it possibly could through the thick gas that surround the world. The village of Durg, which is tucked deep in Lues Valley dwarfed beneath the Mord Mountains, is experiencing the best harvest of any year in known history. This is due to the hard work of the farms that surround the village for miles. One such farmer was Vudal Aeger.

Vudal had short cut hair, chaliced hands from years of work, and was larger than most and has been made only larger through his years farming the land the best anyone could on this gloomy world. Despite the near pointless effort of farming, he never lost his spark and managed to keep a smile through the hard times everyone had to endure. He couldn't do all the work on his own of course he was assisted by his father, and two twin brothers. His father had dark black circles around his eyes from stress, and black gums from years of working without protecting himself from the elements. His body has deteriorated much over the decades. His brother Nex was a built young man much like his brother but content with how life is, and Arin, the scrawniest of the three yet the most free spirited. As for their mother she died in child birth due to the unexpected complications caused by having twins. With his wife gone and having to raise 3 kids in his own their father put them to work as soon as possible as no time for grieving could be allowed. As they were forced to work the brothers formed an inseparable bond with each other but disgust for their father who seemed to care little for their wellbeing.

Vudal had woken up at the crack of an apparent dawn to begin his daily routines. Today more work was in store for the local boy, as most of the livestock that helped his family's farm had died recently, either from an unknown toxin introduced to them, or by raids from those who dwell in the near lifeless mountains where no normal being could possibly hope to live. He found his brothers still asleep and decided to go out without them and allow them to sleep longer. As he stepped out of his house he found his father burying another animal, a Grox, a reptilian species that has to be lobotomized to be of any use, otherwise they are much too aggressive. He knew this just meant one more thing for him today. His father raised his head and immediately began to bark orders.

"You're late! Get to town now and get more seed, and we need a new scythe for the upcoming harvest." He said. Vudal knew there was no sense in arguing with him so all he had to say was "Would you like me to wake Nex and Arin up? They can get started while I'm out." His father scowled at him "Why aren't they awake yet! Leave them be, if they don't get out here soon enough they'll miss out on dinner!" Vudal turned and went back inside to get money for the trip, he took more than he should have to gets his brothers' food should they not wake up soon. He ran out and mounted a malnourished horse, that's been becoming more decrepit as the days rolled on, and made a dash towards Durg.

As the horse trotted up to the wooden walls of the village the gates slowly opened to let him in. All the structures matched the walls, wooden but rather well constructed. The roads weren't paved, only lined with stones along the edges. He rounded a corner to enter the plaza where goods were sold. As he looked around he saw all the shop merchants beckoning those who passed by to come and purchase their wares, many offered gas masks and farming tools, others sold foods such as Grox meat, and various grains. The center of the village was packed and smelt horrible from the expired goods that the poor merchants sold, most passersby covered their noses with cloth or wore masks as to not vomit from the stench.

Almost instantly after entering the foul smelling village, he was knocked off his horse by masked man. The man, laughing in childish glee, then removed his mask and revealed himself to be Argus, Vudal's closest friend from the next farm over. Argus looked like he came from another world. He had very well kempt hair that was dark black, skin was bronze compared to everyone else who were as pale as the moon. He rarely got along with anyone at Durg, constantly teasing nobles and getting into fist fights and relying on Vudal to come and help him out. Everything was one big joke to him. Wasn't that he couldn't defend himself but he managed to infuriate multiple people at once, the two would constantly leave town together with bruises covering their bodies. "The fuck is your problem Argus! You could have hurt me do you have any idea what that would do to my family?!" Vudal yelled "Oh quit your whining you're fine! What brings you to Durg today" Argus bellowed out with his deep voice. His smile was crooked and he seemed to be missing a tooth. "Getting supplies. Have you been alright Argus? You look a little worse for wear..." he said in response. "Oh just got into a little scrap with the Elders kids" he said chuckling. "Is that what you're doing here? Had to stay the night in a cell?" Vudal asked. "Well you know the boss can't let some farm hand whip his boys!" Argus was visibly in pain but refused to act as such. "You need to head home and get patched up man your family relies on you!" Vudal said sternly. "I still have some time to spare let me go errand running with you for a bit" He didn't want to go home just to be chewed out by his mother yet. "Fine but we need to make this quick my father is in an awful mood as it is." Vudal warned.

As they made their way through the village they noticed everyone mumbling amongst themselves. "What do you think is going on?" Vudal asked Argus. "I don't have a clue…" he responded. In the next shop, while Vudal purchased food, they asked the owner "Any idea what has everyone talking?" While wrapping up some fruit he responded. "You haven't heard? Some Stranger has come down from the mountains and has started to liberate villages from the monsters in the mountains!" "How could one man alone turn the tide against their oppressors?" Vudal thought to himself before disputing the idea "Impossible no living man can survive in the mountains." "I don't know how but this person walks amongst the noxious gas as though it were just a harmless fog." Vudal paid for what he needed and left, still in disbelief as to what he heard. "Argus" he shouted "I'm heading back now I'll see you later on in the week" As he rode off he heard Argus say his farewell behind him. He had known that he had been gone for far too long. Of in the distance he noticed a storm bringing the gas down towards the surface, he didn't have long to get home and get the breathing apparatuses they had stored.

The deathly cloud of gas, greener than envy and more dense than any fog, had been forcing its way towards his house vanished in the blink of an eye. Vudal began to think he was insane, and seeing things. He wished that was the case. When he arrived to his house he noticed all the crops were dead and saw his father sprawled out front on the stairs that led into their house and looking as though something sucked the life out of him, all that could be seen was his skin hugging the bone tightly. Fearing the worst he kicked in the door and searched for this brothers. Calling out for them "NEX….ARIN!" until he heard the faintest of responses. It was Arin coughing up blood he had boils forming all over his body as if the gas took an entirely different form in the way in which it killed his father. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Vudal asked. "They came from the fog… Nex he ran out you need to find him" Before He could ask another question Arin had closed his eyes for good. Vudal quickly put on his rebreather, mounted the horse and rushed out to find his brother. The search was short but felt like a lifetime. When he had finally found Nex it was too late his body laid down but his neck was snapped around, his pale expression staring through Vudal and into oblivion. "DAMN THEM" Vudal said cursing the monsters that slew his family. He was sent straight to his feet when he heard the sound of leaves brush behind him. He had no time to grieve as he turned and saw the shadow of his father. "Dad…" he asked hesitantly. His heart stopped when he saw his father's lifeless eyes staring back at him. In the distance, he saw the gas return and slowly start inching towards him. His jaw dropped as he came to the realization that the monsters had cursed his family with undeath. He remounted his horse and rode back towards Durg but this time the gates weren't so quick to open. "Let me in!" Vudal yelled banging on the wooden gate some splinters finding their way into his clinched fist. A furious voice responded, "Why would we risk the whole village for yo-" He was cut off by Argus who pushed the man over the wall and opened the gates. The man landed heavily on the ground and must have broken something, you could hear the sound of twigs snapping as he collided with the planet. His screams of pain were ear shattering. Vudal rushed inside ignoring the man who would have doomed him. "What happened Vudal" he asked. "My family, those fucking monsters killed them and brought them back." He responded in a voice filled with despair. Argus looked shocked as if he didn't know how to reply all he could manage was "I'm sorry"

Vudal and Argus assisted the town's people in boarding up their homes and getting ready to hide as they've done so many times before. They knew how it felt to be somethings prey. Not everyone would be prepared when the cloud of death crept over the wall. From their hiding place, they could hear the screams of men and women unfortunate enough to be stuck outside or not to be boarded up inside their homes. Vudal made a foolish decision; he decided to take a peak but had given away where they were. The beast began to slam against the barricade wanting to force its way in. this went on for minutes then was suddenly silenced. The door was thrown open and there stood a man larger than life. He was hooded and his breath was faint. He stood easily nine feet tall if not taller. He wielded a large scythe larger than any Vudal had ever seen, it must have been specially made for him, but other than its size it was nothing special. On the end of the blade the monster's skull was impaled. He looked down at the two of them and said "Find any weapon you can and push these Daemons out." Without saying another word he walked away to continue the fight.

Upon leaving their shelter they saw many others fighting back, it was almost laughable how weak they made the creatures looks. He looked around and saw people he had never met before protecting the inhabitants of Durg. For most they arrived too late, most of the villagers had already been butchered. Screams filled the air and as Vudal and Argus walked wearily through the streets, they stumbled over corpses of people they knew, some bodies being ripped open from belly to throat, others missing limbs. Blood sprayed across the walls like a poor paint job. For the first time Vudal had seen what these beasts were, for his whole life they had been shrouded by the thick gases they carried. The ones he saw were horrifying, they had empty sockets where their eyes were supposed to be, boils and open sores covered their bodies. The sight was enough to make his friend vomit. It all went by so fast and once they finally got their bearings the skirmish had ended and as they looked around they noticed they were the only survivors of Durg, the other humans were unfamiliar to them.

The large, gaunt looking man who saved them was the first to approach them. "You can stay here and try to rebuild or join us in liberating this planet from the Necromancers in the mountains." "Necromancers" Vudal thought to himself "That would explain what happened to my family…" He looked down at his feet regretting that he wasn't able to save them. Argus was the first to chime in "Thank you for saving us but before we go any further I must ask your name" "My name is Mortarion" his voice instilled fear into them, it had no sign of compassion in it. "and this offer will not last for long we are leaving as soon as we take what supplies we can find" Vudal couldn't sit quiet and wallow in his pity any longer "I'm going with you!" he announced, "Argus he saved us, the least we can do is fight alongside him and try to save others." "It's settled then, gather what supplies you two can and keep up, we are heading for Dalhurst."

It was right before dusk, the last shimmers of light from the muffled sun gleamed dimly through the thick clouds, over the road they marched forward into. As they walked down the road, the world seemed so different. Nothing had changed as far as the terrain and the toxicity of the world, but to Vudal he no longer felt afraid to be this far away from shelter. Once they arrived at Dalhurst all the men were greeted with cheers like long lost war heroes finally returning home. This city was much different than Durg. Buildings of stone stacked high, towering over the occupants on the ground. Once they stepped inside a man named Lorin introduced himself and led them to a small building. "You aren't one of the men who left with Mortarion so I can only assume he recruited you, so I'm going to give you the necessary supplies you need to fight alongside the Death Guard. Here this armor comes with a built-in aspirator to help you through the poisonous fogs, and these auto guns and daggers shouldn't let you down, now get out of here and join the rest of the men in the great hall for some food and to hear our next course of action." Without a word being spoken by Argus or Vudal the man disappeared out the door rushing to rejoin their savior. When they walked back out they could see the giant hall at the end of the town and began to head towards it. While everything else was made of stone the great hall was wooden, the smells of fresh cooked meals poured out of the main entrance. The roaring fire in the hall was cooking a large pig, and the noise in there was enough to drown out every ones voice. Vudal and Argus sat ate more food than they had probably eaten in months. The commotion didn't stop until Mortarion stood up and the room went silent. "Death Guard, we have one finally stop to make before we can push up the mountain and finish this war once and for all. We will be invading a fortress that is sticking out the side of the mountain. This will be the highest you all will have ever gone! Get your rest we leave in the morning."

 **Into the Fray**

Vudal and Argus had slept in the main hall on the rather uncomfortable benches. Vudal tossed and turned all night replaying all the events that unfolded in his head, by the time he finally started to fall asleep the sun rose and everyone was awoken. "Are you ready for today" Vudal asked groggily. "Don't know why we are rushing into this we have no training" Argus said disdainfully. "I'm sure it's just like getting into a fight with the Elders sons." Vudal responded laughing before realizing that those boys were dead, then he fell silent. "We've taken long enough lets head out and join them" he continued. Shortly after falling in they began the long march up the mountain, the air was cold and sent shivers up Vudal's spine. They was surprisingly no resistance waiting for them. Once they stood before the massive stone fortress that connected directly to the mountain. Mortarion moved all the men into position to breach the gate. The large godlike man kicked down the wooden gate sending splinters flying everywhere, they all poured in behind him. Everyone looked confused that not a single creature stood there to meet them. As they made their way through the halls, the feeling of being stalked took over Vudal and he was left paranoid. Rounding corners just waiting for something to come at them started to eat away at the warriors.

Vudal's paranoia was well places as a loud shriek rang out behind them. He turned around and at the end of his gun he saw a one-eyed beast now losing all life from its eye. As he looked down Vudal noticed that as he spun around the monster had impaled itself on his bayonet. In an instant more of these creatures began to form out of nothing as though they were coming from hell itself. The screams of dead and dying men accompanied the noise of the pox ridden horror being sent back to wherever they were from. Bullets tore through the walls and bodies and when it was all said in done seven of the fourteen men who went in had died, none lived through their injuries, no matter how minor they seemed, as being cut allowed gas to enter their suits and suffocate those who survived their wounds. At the end of the hall a haunting figure stood. He was cloaked and silent but with the slightest raise of his hands, the dead began to stand up again. Vudal and the others found them much easier to deal with as they were mindless and slow. One by one each of their comrades that had risen from the grave had a dagger driven into their skulls. Everyone looked on as Mortarion jumped forward and removed the necromancers head from his shoulders. Didn't even seem like a second had passed before he won his duel. Cries of victory were sung all the way out, knowing that soon they would defeat the final lord of the mountain and be free once and for all. Though the march back to Dalhurst was long the time passed swiftly.

Once they were back in Dalhurst the night was filled with song and celebration anticipation for tomorrow kept growing as the hours rolled on. The excitement was shot down when Mortarion canceled the march saying it wasn't time, there was a hint of remorse in his voice and Vudal spent the rest of the evening wondering what would have caused him to cancel the plans and what had him upset. The feather bed eased these unpleasant thoughts and for once in recent memory Vudal slept soundly.

The next morning Vudal suffered from a case of Deja-vu. All he heard throughout town was stories of a great man, but this time it wasn't Mortarion it was stories of a man that shined like gold, and a heavenly aura so bright that looking upon him could make you go blind so the stories went. He was apparently meeting with the Elders of the village talking about something secretive in nature, only rumors that were spreading faster than of this man's arrival were the ones of what he was talking about. Argus was still fast asleep amidst all this commotion, Vudal had to kick him awake. "Why aren't you up?" he asked. "Fuck off you bastard and let me sleep a little while longer" he responded sounding hungover. "As much as enjoy not having to hear your voice we should get out there and see if we can do anything to help the village or, maybe find something out about this golden man who's arrived." Vudal said. "Golden man? What in the world are you going on about?" Argus asked. "Some golden man arrived early this morning and is speaking to the Elders want to go snooping?" Argus sighed "Fine let me get ready and I'll be out in a second"

When the left the hall their plans to snoop where shot down when a furious Mortarion walked through the street and entered the Elder Circle. Surely the man within wouldn't be alive much longer to of be any interest. Once their leader emerged he wasn't covered in blood, but he had a look of purpose in his cold eyes. They looked on as he threw his armor on and gathered his weapons to go up the mountain. Vudal and Argus joined their fellow Death Guards in trying to persuade him not to go alone, but his shrugged their worries aside "If this fool thinks he can come to our world and force us to swear fealty to him he's a fool" Those were the last words Mortarion said then he left. Every man, woman, and child looked on as he began to scale the peak. This didn't change once he was out of site. Everyone stared into the poisonous void hopeful of his return. Hours went by before any life had been seen coming down. What they saw left them dumb founded. The gas was being split and as those a fiery arrow flew threw it. At the base of the mountain The Golden Man carried the unconscious body of Mortarion. They stories were true it hurt to look upon him but everyone did so to see what was going to be done with their hero they all loved so well.

The next day every member of the Death Guard was called into the village center. No one was told why but they all followed the orders of Mortarion. They looked on in disbelief as the man they considered a god amongst them bent the knee to this stranger. It was at that point that the man introduced himself as Mortarion's father, the Emperor of Mankind. A collective gasp rose from the crowd, Vudal couldn't believe what he heard they looked nothing alike but they both possessed an aura that drew people to them. Vudal looked at Argus "What does this mean for all of us? Surely this Emperor means to take his long lost son with him." He wasn't wrong, not long after Mortarion and the Emperor disappeared. "What do we do now?" Argus asked concerned. "I guess we just get on with our lives. We no longer have to worry about our people being massacred, we are finally at peace and can start new lives." Vudal said in response his tone making it obvious that he did not really know what would happen.

 **Ascension**

Five years went by and all the events that had occurred seemed like they happened a life time ago but still felt like a fresh wound, something you couldn't forget about. Despite the necromancers being destroyed the cloud of noxious gas still swarmed the peaks of the mountains but at least now there weren't any attacks, so the poison was locked in place far from destroying anyone's lives, other than those fools who tried to climb higher than ever before that is.

Vudal and the other members of the Death Guard remained in Dalhurst but as farmers instead of warriors their farm tools that were turned into weapons had returned to their previous use. One day Vudal and Argus heard a mass scream from the village center and rushed to it. "What the hell do you think caused that" Vudal asked. "I don't know maybe we missed one of the necromancers and it was just buying its time!" When they arrived what the saw shocked them. They saw everyone knelling before these massive men wearing thick armor carrying scythes, but upon further inspection they noticed it was the man behind them they bent to. Mortarion had returned but what were this brutes he brought with him surely they aren't human.

With a booming voice Mortarion called upon all men of the Barbarus Death Guard to join him, become something called Space Marines, and leave the planet to fight alongside him once more. That was all it took to mobilize everyone. The one thing that gave them purpose, protecting those who couldn't protect themselves from monsters, had left them with Mortarion but now that he returned they could once again fulfill their promises. Ships descended from the sky and out of them poured men in pale white armor with green and bronze pauldrons. They weren't as large as the ones following Mortarion but were just as intimidating seeing as their rifles were as large as some of the villager's torsos.

Following them out were strange creatures with a human face but they had machines coming out of their body that seemed to function as tools. They had begun setting up a system that we were told would bring us further than the human body could ever go otherwise. We would soon find out what this feat of engineering would entail for Barbarus. The next morning Vudal walked outside from the barracks he called home and looked in awe upon a massive structure that the Engineers built overnight. "What the hell is that thing?" Vudal asked. A voice from behind responded "It's where we will go to take the next step towards fulfilling our ambitions." Vudal turned to see a face he had never once seen in Dalhusrt the face of a man who looked full of ambition. His face was scarred but covered by a beard and his hair was cut thin on top. "Who are you?" Vudal asked. "The name is Calas Typhon, I was a member of the Death Guard as well but I don't believe we ever got acquainted properly. You are? Calas said. "My name is Vudal Aeger" he responded as he extended his hand to be shaken. Calas shook his hand but quickly broke off from the meeting "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go join Mortarion and the others." Calas stormed off towards the building. Vudal met Argus to eat before they entered.

"Are you ready for whatever they're going to do to us?" Argus asked "I trust Mortarion's judgement if this is the best way we can help him I'll gladly do what I can." Vudal responded. "Well I'm with you! Just hope it doesn't hurt too much!" Argus said laughing. Once they entered they walked down a line single file and were given a series of injections that began to numb the body and relax everyone who waited. Then suddenly they had started falling asleep. When Vudal woke up he noticed that there were scars covering his torso. There were far less people on the operating tables than there were people who entered. One of those machine men walked by and Vudal asked "Where is everyone, there were more of us! What did you do to us?" In what was a very cold and foreign voice the cyborg replied. "Not all are strong enough or lucky enough to live through the process of adding organs. You've been asleep in a coma like state for nearly a month. When we deem you well enough to walk and train you will be released. Until then remain calm." Right after it finished speaking it walked away. Vudal looked down at his body and around at the others as well. They seemed to be stretched to unhuman lengths and bulked larger than any normal man as well.

Once everyone was awake they talked to each other yelling across the hall. They laughed and shared stories from their crusades and a life before Mortarion. Only time silence fell upon the room was when the cyborgs entered to do checkups on everyone, after days of lying awake they released everyone and shuttled them to another section of the building. Mortarion was waiting for them. His voice boomed out "Those of you have survived the implantation progress must now go through Hypnotherapy. This will help test your bodies and adapt you to your new self."

Each of the men in that room were reacting differently to this hypnosis but when they came through none could remember what they went through. This process was repeated again, and again for days. Once this was over they were pushed outside and saw the light of day for the first time in a while. A Space Marine who wasn't wearing a helm stood in front of them "It is unfortunate that some of you died during the organ transplant process. This processes is usually started sooner but Mortarion insisted that we couldn't pass on the opportunity to see "the finest warriors" go to waste with age. Your combat training will commence shortly. Those who prove their prowess with their new abilities and live will become one of our Lords unbroken blades and join the ranks of the Death Guard, just as you were before the Emperor had come to your desolate world."

The following months drain sweat and blood from everyone's bodies. Safety wasn't a priority men would be beaten to death as everyone was informed not to hold back. When it was all said and done only twenty-one of the first batch of forty-two recruits remained, Vudal, Argus, and Calas Typhon had distinguished themselves the most amongst the survivors. These men, were led onto the shuttles, which had brought the Space Marines to Barbarus, and were sent quickly off the planet. This was a first for everyone on board expect the pilots and when they broke through the atmosphere they looked at the massive ship they were being sent to. "What is that?" Argus asked. The pilot of the shuttle responded from the cockpit "That is the _Endurance_ , it will serve as your home away from home. So let me be the first to welcome you all home. Brothers."

When they touched down there was a party of men waiting for them to lead them to their quarters. Once in the barracks the engineers showed them to their armor. Pale white armor, green and bronze pauldrons and the helmet was topped with a spike. Soon they would see what it meant to be a members of the elite Adeptus Astartes, more commonly referred to as Space Marines. As they departed from Barbarus they were informed of their destination, Holy Terra.

The trip only lasted a few weeks thanks to the speed of warp travel. When they finally reached their destination Vudal looked from orbit onto a planet that he couldn't have dreamt of in his wildest dreams. A world of gleaming cities that held well over billions of lives within a world of clean air. "What made them bring us here?" Vudal asked. Another Marine responded "This is the birthplace of mankind it is where the Emperor lives and where we take our orders from to see which planet will next join the Imperium." "Unity through conquest" Vudal thought to himself. He toyed with the idea, how could anyone be free when the people who "grant you freedom force you into their laws and doctrines, but how could the galaxy be safe for mankind if they didn't unite under a single banner. He in the end decided not to make a scene of it, seeing as it was probably better for everyone to be under the rule of those who could and deserved to rule rather than overlords who wish to force their iron laws on others.

The legion of Space Marines loaded into shuttles and quickly to the surface of Terra. Upon disembarking everyone formed up into lines and began to march out to a parade. When they left the landing area Vudal was nearly blinded by the light of the cities and nearly made deft by the cheers of civilians who chanted their return as if they were long await heroes. Every marine removed their helms and held it under their arms as they marched. A feeling of pride grew inside of Vudal standing with his brother and being hailed as heroes, but he noticed Argus taking this more to heart than most. A smile, gleaming brighter that the towering buildings around them, was on his face, a smile so big it must have been hurting him. Once they reached their destination, where they would spend their time training while they waited for word on where they'd be deployed, Argus spoke loudly about how the Emperor must be a magnificent man to have all this built and to lead such a group of people. Everyone found it funny and laughed about how just one experience with the Terrans', and an experience from afar at that, was enough to make him fall in love with the Emperor. While the Barbarans laughed the members of the Death Guard from Terra agreed with him. He ignored all their jeering and joined Vudal at the end of the hall. "Isn't this Imperium an amazing thing?" Argus asked. "It is certainly something not even on Barbarus were we so revered. Even Mortarion must have been shocked upon how he was treated here." Vudal said. "It no longer surprises me that Mortarion is the Emperors son. While he is great he could never have achieved such feats as the Emperor." Argus responded. "I'd watch your tongue Argus" Vudal said quietly "You forget who saved us from certain death?" "I couldn't never forget what Mortarion did for us but now we serve the Emperor and I'm sure he will not be disappointed for giving our services to him. We've already been rewarded far beyond anything we could have achieved back home." Argus said firmly. Vudal decided to let him have this and not lead the conversation any further.

The next day the legion was called forth to answer the call of duty. They were informed that a planet called Galaspar, a world ruled by humans and the capital of a small empire, opened fire on Explorator vessel of the Adeptus Mechanicus. The Imperium was outraged that their effort to assimilate them peacefully failed, and Mortarion had come forth to inform the Death Guard that they would take it upon themselves to bring these people to justice and conqueror the world in the name of the Imperium. Quickly everyone rushed to the shuttles to embark the _Endurance_ to set forth on their first battle. The capital ship of the Death Guard slowly moved out of Terran orbit and entered the warp with the rest of her fleet following quickly behind.

 **Purge of Galaspar**

When they arrived Vudal went to view the battle taking place above the planet as he was curious what a battle in space would look like. The battle he was expecting was short lived and not much of a battle at all. The attack cruisers of the Death Guard tore through the orbital defenses of Galaspar with ease in a short but violent burst of weapons. The defenders must not have believed a retaliation force would come so quick as few of the stations even managed to fire a shot before being turned to ash. A loud siren screeched over the intercoms to inform everyone to make their way to the transports and ready themselves for the battle to come. The halls of the flag ship were very crowed by the hordes of Astartes getting prepared but still everything and everyone moved like a well-oiled machine. Vudal entered a shuttle and took his place near the exit ramp. Inside the shuttles a red light at the exit ramp was the only light that shined on the armor of the Adeptus Astartes. It gave them a glow of evil as if something crawled out of hell itself. The squad Vudal and Argus were assigned too were tasked with dropping well outside the defensive perimeter of the Galasparians so they could pin them between two forces. Only thing Vudal felt during the descent was the casual rocking of anti-air rounds from the surface, but nothing penetrated bouncing off of the ceramite plating this went on for a few minutes then that one red light turned green and the door opened into the darkness of night, the sounds of bolter fire ringing all around as they stormed off to crush any resistance.

Once out of the shuttle with the rest of the disruption force Vudal looked up at the black sky to see a ship he recognized as the _Forth Horseman_ crashed through the spires of the upper hive and in an instant the thundering sounds of war echoed through the valley and the squadron Vudal and Argus accompanied moved quickly to the city to flank the defenders. The distance seemed shorter than it really was as his super human body wasn't fatigued by running all night. At the crack of dawn they met the Galasparian forces from behind and their bolter and chem weapons tore through them. One brave individual ran towards one of the Marines and was dispatched quickly by a bolt to the sternum tearing is body in half, leaving nothing but his head and legs. Their once pure white armor was now being splattered with blood as each Marine single handedly shot down and cut their way through dozens of not just men but anyone, including women and children they deemed to be in their way. The brutality only went further once hundreds of their Astartes brothers met them on the other side of the defenses.

It was in this moment Vudal and many of his brothers drew their combat knives, long serrated blades too large for a normal man to wield but too short to be a sword. With these tools of war they cut everyone who stood before them with a fury not seen since the attack against the dead on Barbarus. Once they realized the city had fallen and their las weapons weren't penetrating the thick armor of the Space Marines the defenders began to flee to the lower levels of the hive city. One unfortunate individual, a man with long flowing hair who had, had his armor tattered by shrapnel was caught by Vudal. He looked into his brown eyes and the man looked back in terror. Vudal raised his blade, dripping with the blood of what one can only assume to be this man's friends. This sight caused the man to unleash a blood curtailing scream. Without a moment of thought he plunged his blade into the man's open mouth tearing the sides of his mouth open and severing his spine before poking out the back. He slowly drew the knife out and looked up to see the fleeing men who couldn't get back in time that were left out for slaughter.

The thousands of Astartes set up in the ruined buildings surrounding the entrance to the hive. Resting before they would push further in. "Argus this was much easier than I had expected." Vudal yelled to his childhood friend. "Tomorrow we will storm through the breach and end their dreams of denying the Imperium." Argus responded. The night dragged on and at the crack of dawn even before the Death Guard were ready to push through the doors suddenly opened and the numerical number of men flooding out, yelling at the top of their lungs, was beyond count but they weren't alone, tanks sporadically placed amongst the horde opened fire upon what was once their upper hive hoping to cut down and overwhelm the Death Guard. Vudal noticed his brothers taking cover and did the same only daring to pop up for seconds to fire back. The lasguns and stubbers did little against them but these tanks could do some real damage to a Marine. Despite the advantage of numbers and tanks their counter attack was stopped in its tracks when over the vox Calas Typhon called the ships orbiting over head to rain fire on the Galasparians. There were no screams heard, only a light from the blast gleamed over the cover everyone had taken. When everyone stood to witness what destruction their foes had been dealt, they saw nothing save a few burning wrecks of tanks. Ashes from where men once stood piled up and went on for miles as they marched into the city without any kind of difficulty.

News traveled through the planet like wildfire. Other detachments of the Death Guard reported that hives on other areas of the planet had surrendered. Mortarion responded grimly "Push on, crush these arrogant fools for their defiance. Spare no one!" That was all that needed to be said one by one each city was put to the torch. When it was all said in done Vudal felt pity for the capital world's inhabitants. They were being pushed to a near planet wide extinction but he felt no remorse. After all they engaged this conflict and it was only right to return the favor. Not everyone shared this view however. Within the next few hours a relief fleet arrived to take this system off of the Death Guards hands so they could put their talents to use elsewhere. Upon landing however they were shocked by the carnage that laid before them. Millions of people solider and civilian laid dead, torn apart. The XIV Legion was ordered back to their ships and they did just that leaving the destruction the caused behind. Once they returned to their ships Mortarion called for his men to come forth to the great hall. "Thanks to your efforts crushing those who would defy the empire the entire system has fallen! I've been informed that the remaining worlds quickly join the Imperium, rather than face our wrath!" Cheers erupted throughout the hall chanting victory in unison

During their reentry to the Warp, stories were told of a Green Horde of beasts called Orkz were storming through the galaxy and they were nearly unstoppable. With any luck the Space Marines would put these beasts to the test. They arrived back to Terra but without the cheers and parade like reception as last time. It was at this time Vudal took notice of other Space Marines who's armor differed from his own and that of his brothers. He stepped forward to speak with these men. Before he could get the first word one Marine called out "Brother come introduce yourself!" The man who called to him was large even in regards to a Space Marine his beard was thick and his armor looked as though it was bare steel but his shoulders were stripes of black and yellow. "Who are you, Death Guard" the stranger said "I am Vudal of Barbarus, and you?" "I am Soneka an Iron Havoc of the Iron Warriors legion." The Iron Warrior responded. Soneka raised his hand to a man clad in blue armor with the symbol of Omega upside down on his pauldron. "He is Sargent Titus of the Ultramarines." "Brother" was all Titus had to say. His face was chiseled but ugly, mainly because one half of it is scarred obviously from flames. Soneka proceeded to introduce the other Marine. "And that is Nero Vipus Sargent of the Luna Wolves" His armor was a shade of grey and he hadn't removed his helm "I heard of what the Death Guard did on Galaspar. It served them right for their aggressive defiance. Not all will agree with your methods but many supported the swift and decisive action. Soneka it was a pleasure to speak with you again after so many years but I must rejoin my men. Till next time." Nero spoke calmly and with a sense of purpose that you'd hear in the voice of someone who believes they are above others. "Aye we should all probably move out." Titus said before walking away. "Well Vudal I suppose I'll see you around. As long as you don't go and get yourself killed. Farewell" Soneka said as he lifted his massive autocannon up and left.

"Vudal" a voice called to him, it was Argus "What is it" Vudal responded "We are to report immediately to the strategium." They walked to be debriefed. "Why would anyone stand against the Imperium especially after Galaspar?" Vudal asked. "Only fools would." Argus said. When they reached the room they stood in formation and awaited their Gene-father. Mortarion stepped in and silence fell over the hall. "Sons of Barbarus! By now I'm sure you've all heard about the Green Tide that's overtaken many planets. These Orkz are led by a Warboss called Gharkul Blackfang. The Emperor is sending us to crush this menace but we are not going alone. Forces of the Imperial Fists and Luna Wolves will be joining us. With our combined might these beasts should fall swiftly. Do not underestimate the brutes they are as cunning as they are strong. They will fall upon us like waves on a beach, but we are the Angles of Death and no one can escape death. Ready yourselves! For we ride to war!"

 **The Bite of Blackfang**

When all was said in done it took months for the fleets to ready themselves. Vudal and the other Astartes spent their time training and honing their craft more than they already had. A voice over the Intercoms announced to all that it was time and everyone left for their shuttles to their respective fleets. Vudal looked out of a window in his transport with disbelief at how massive this fleet truly was. The entirety of three legions would engage these Xenos. To him it seemed like overkill. Once they were far enough from Terra a massive rip in space formed where the fleet would enter the warp. Being pulled into this means of travel moved them to Gyros-Thravian, the site of their battle to come, in a short span of time. When they reemerged into the Materium they were almost immediately under fire. Vudal looked on at the Ork fleet noting how their ships shouldn't even work, they looked as though they would fall apart at any moment but they were no less ferocious. Volleys of fire flew from both sides of the atmospheric engagement. Many Astartes ships and assault crafts had been shot down but despite their best efforts the Ork fleet couldn't stand against the vast numbers of the Space Marines nor could they withstand the barrage of weapons from the flagships of each legion. This battle in the void of space lasted a day or so but once the heavy hitters from the Ork fleet were destroyed it mostly became about mopping up any survivors seeing as these beast would continue harassing our landing craft and drop pods until they were dealt with.

Once they were through Vudal made his way to the drop pods, large troop transports that take Space Marines from orbit to surface much faster than a ship. "Argus are you ready to drop?" Vudal asked "As ready as I'll ever be, let us purge the galaxy of this filth." He responded. As the doors to the pods moved into position they were lowered into the launching bay from which they'd depart. The lights inside the pod flicked on and the engines ignited. Suddenly they were falling from the skies, the Emperors angels of death ready to strike down the enemies of man.

The speed in which they descended towards the planet caused fire to surround the pod as they broke through the atmosphere of Gyros-Thravian. Vudal felt the free fall halted by the thrusters, there to slow down their descent. What turned out to be smooth landing turned into a blood bath as the assault ramps lowered. Vudal and Argus were some of the first out of their squad, looking around to see the crushed corpses of Orks they had landed on as well as the other drop pods that landed around them. All seemed too quiet until a loud "WAAAAAAGH" was heard over the hill as the Green skins hurried down with a thirst for blood, there must have been hundreds of them. They were massive beasts standing as tall as the Space Marines themselves, if not taller whose heads seemed to jolt out of their torso's because of their poor posture.. Unflinching the Astartes formed a firing line and began to engage the Orks. The micro explosive bolter rounds tore through the crude armor of the Xenos with ease. The piles of corpses being made didn't do much to slow the wave coming towards them. As Vudal went to reload a Ork lunged at him only to be shot down by Argus. "I had that under control!" Vudal yelled "If you say so Vudal" he responded. Realizing the fiends were too close for bolters be of much use Vudal drew his combat knife and pistol and braced for the charge. The Rest of the front row did the same. Outnumbered they made their stand. Orks were strong but slow and stupid the superior Astartes could out maneuver them but a single slip up and that would be it as the brute strength of the Orks with their "Choppas" would cut their power armor with ease. As Vudal spilt the guts of one Greenskin another was right on him. As he stepped aside to dodge the incoming blow from the axe and the Ork tumbled over him another corpse. Vudal a burst of blood splattered against his armor as he put a bolter round through the back of the Orks skull. Had the simpleminded beasts not been so vast in number this battle would be short lived but their sheer will to fight and numbers made them a great adversary. Just as they seemed to be overwhelmed the sound of bolters broke through the cacophony of battle from behind the Orks. Vudal looked up and noticed Marines clad in yellow armor had flanked them. The Imperial Fists torn the Orks down and broke their will to keep fighting. This gave the Death Guard a moment to cut the fleeing remnants of them down and catch a break.

Standing amongst the Imperial Fist was their Primarch Rogal Dorn. Once the Orks were gone he immediately got to work setting the defensive positions. The Death Guard convened together and witnessed the drop pods and cruisers deploying reinforcements of the Death Guard and landing the Luna Wolves. "Mortarion was quick to send his men down to fight. You're lucky we arrived when we did." A Imperial Fist said as he walked by. Some of the cruisers brought down and deployed heavy guns, tanks, and fortifications. Vudal looked on as Mortarion and his Deathshrouds walked to Rogal Dorn, shortly after they were joined by The Warmaster himself Horus Lupercal, the Emperors favored son. "There is no way the Greenskins can stand against the Primarchs and our combined power." Vudal said. "I hope to leave this planet soon Vudal, so I hope you're right and we crush them quickly." Argus said. They all had rested for what seemed like hours occasionally helping the Imperial Fists set up the position on top of the high ground. This was just one of three small fortifications each one with walls higher than the space marines who manned them and shaped like a triangle to see all of their surroundings, two steps were at the base of each wall providing the defenders a way to see over them and fight. At the corner of each fort sat a Battle Cannon platform. Within the center fortification stood Vudal looking out over the fields peacefully. He wanted to do it at least once before it turned into the bloody wasteland. He turned around to look at the main bastion. The Primarchs were within planning the battles to come. "What is their plan" Vudal thought to himself.

Dawn was breaking when the earth began to shake. Quickly everyone flooded outside to defend. The once peaceful plains had not only been filled with Orks but they were drowned by them. Hundreds of thousands stood ready. Their war machines casting shadows over the hordes and some beasts that they rode stood as tall as those machines. To create this earthquake, they were all stomping their feet or bashing the butts of their axes into the ground in unison. A voice came over the main vox channel. "Fire the Medusa batteries at will. Rain fire upon them!" Soon after those words were uttered Medusa siege guns began to fire relentlessly from all three strongholds. Each round tearing through many Xenos but the gaps were quickly filled. The word WAAAAAGHH echoed over everyone and everything. It was ear shattering. Their canons and zap-guns returned fire but did little damage to the reinforced walls though the Marines they hit were sent tumbling. Under the supporting fire of their own artillery and strange machines the hordes charged and fortifications surrounding them, they began to try breaking down the gates. They stacked on top of each other so much so that occasionally they'd have to be shot quickly or else they would gain footing on the wall where the Astartes held their own. Battle cannons mounted to the wall fired into the swarms doing their best to impact the horde. "Gargant!" Vudal heard someone yell. He looked up from his bolter to see multiple walkers that would dwarf the walls march towards them. "Good thing we have some time before they arrive" He thought to himself. As he finished that thought one of the metal monsters fired a cannon that whistled as it flew through the air. "Return fire at the garga-agh!" Before the radio operator could finish the tower and the battle cannon had been destroyed by the whistling weapon. On one of the battle cannon platforms, killing the crew within. Forces of Luna Wolves, Death Guard, and Imperial Fists stood side by side unleashing their fury upon the Orks but nothing they did seem to affect them. Some relief came in the form of a Thunderhawk which used its massive cannon to tear through one of the Gargants armor causing a massive explosion. The metal beast fell forwards crushing hundreds of the greenskins underneath and the reactors exploding killed many more. From all the Orks running and the massive guns being fired the rumbling from inside the fortification went almost unnoticed. A Ork siege drill burst from the surface catching a Astartes with its massive drill. The Marine yelled in agony ass it pulled him in and ripped him apart. Doors opened on all sides and Orks poured out. They were met by The Luna Wolves Justaerin Terminators. They killed the Xenos just as fast as they emerged. One of the other fortifications were caught more off guard than the center as A large explosion erupted from the one to the left Marine and Ork alike burnt in the promethium explosion. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH" The Orks cried out victorious before pushing more on the center. The Primarchs then stepped out to assist with the orks coming from the planet killing them by the dozens. One such Ork that came out stood at a daunting height. Nearly as tall as Mortarion himself. He cut down a Justaerin with a single clamp of his power claw. He then tossed the upper body at Horus and called to him. "You there, ya big humie, come fight Graka if ya dare." The Orks challenge was made comical as Horus shoved his talons through the Nobs chest tearing him in half as easily as Graka did his terminator. Vudal sprayed but had no need to pray as the tightly packed Orks fell to his bolter. Little difference it made but any dead Ork is a good Ork. One of the greenskins managed to get onto the wall and dug its axe into Vudals back. He felt the warm blood leak out but the crude weapon remained in, before the beast could remove it, it was decapitated by a familiar face. Sargent Nero Vipus gave him a nod "Fall back to the center we must hold our ground there." They all fell back shooting as they went. Over the vox they heard a voice call "We have been overrun I'm going to set our munitions off. FOR THE EMPEROR!" The other Fort had fallen and now the the Astartes with their father Primarchs would make their final stand. During the fall back one Deathshroud remained at the rear to cut down the Orks and give the others time. Vudal passed him as a bullet from a Ork shoota burst through the lens of his helm killing him instantly. Vudal stopped in his tracks and lunged for the scythe, it could be used again and he wouldn't let it fall into theses beasts hands. He continued falling back and he nearly reached the others before an Ork jumped right in front of him. Without thinking he swung the power weapon and cleaved his foes body from the shoulder up. When he finally joined the others they were cutting down Orks left and right and the only remaining tank, a Vindicator, fired as much as it could without over heating the barrel. Argus remained on a guard tower to use his bolter which he had become more comfortable with than any melee weapon.

The smell of death and the stench of the Greenskins filled Vudals nostrils as he fought back against the waves that kept crashing onto them. The axe that wounded him was still stuck in his body but he had no time to remove it and the Apothecaries were having a hard enough time already to worry about such a minor injury, he wished he was more worth their time as a few shoota rounds found their way into the chinks in his armor. Suddenly the walls were being stepped on by a massive Gargant. There he stood of atop of it, Warboss Gharkul Blackfang, smiling so wide Vudal swore he could see his black fang from the ground. In the moment that all seemed lost, a light emerged from the sky. The golden ship _Bucephelus_ , the Emperors battle barge, descended quickly to aid his surrounded sons. When it had landed, it crushed hundreds of Orks underneath its mass, it wasn't the ship itself that was a threat to the hordes but rather the package it carried. When the bulkheads opened out ran the Emperor himself leading a charge along with an army of his personal body guards the warriors known as Custodes. At an unbelievable speed the golden warriors cut through the Orks with ease. None that were visible fell before the horde. This moment gave a much-needed moral boost to the defenders. The Primarchs were the first to lead the counter charge into the Xenos but all others were quick to follow. A maelstrom of gore spewed out like a fountain from the corpses that began to pile up. The Emperor was easily distinguishable in the thick of the fighting, a golden warrior surrounded by a field of green. Vudal noticed he was making a hard push for the Gargant. He couldn't keep his eyes on this divine intervention too long as he still had Orks to kill. Luckily for him swinging a scythe was a not a foreign concept to him. He had done it plenty while working the fields on Barbarus. The power field rippled around the blade ferociously as he dove deep into the horde as well as he could despite his injuries. A large *BOOM* was heard that grabbed his attention. The explosion came from inside the Gargant. He looked on as the Hatch to the top of the war machine was thrown open by the Emperor who stared down Blackfang. All fighting seemed to come to a standstill as everyone looked on. The Emperor brought down his flaming blade but his arm was caught mid swing by Blackfang. All attempts from the Warboss to break through the radiant armor of the Emperor were I vain, and suddenly the Orks head had been removed from his shoulders and plopped down the side of the Gargant and into the swarm of his horde. That was more than enough to break them, every Ork began to frantically run for the hill in an attempt to survive the incoming onslaught. It was just that the planet had been turned into a butchery as the Custodes and Astartes cut down all they could as the pursued them. Victory was in the hand of not the Legionaries Astartes, but rather the Emperor and the Custodes. Had it not been for them showing up when they did surely what remained of the Space Marines would have been destroyed including their Primarchs. Broken in body but not in spirit the Marines went to their shuttles and returned to the fleet. Vudal was taken to an apothecary to fix his own injuries and spent the trip back to Terra in a form of stasis to heal.

 **Into the Darkness**

Once he awoke his wound had fully healed and he was right back at it again. They were in orbit over Terra ready to depart the _Endurance_. He saw Calas Typhon and approached him. "Calas it's been a while we fight together but hardly see one and other." Vudal said. "I've noticed you brother, but I've had no reason to speak with you." Was his response. Something was different about him. "You've missed much, during stasis, more than you should have but you'll be brought up to speed soon enough." Typhon wasn't typically someone to beat around the bush so something secretive must have been in the works. "Would you like to inform me now or keep me wondering…?" Vudal asked curiously. "You will find out soon do not worry too much before you are told you must go speak with Mortarion, he has wanted to speak with you." A summon directly from Mortarion was rare enough as is these days, but after learning there was a secret Typhon had only made Vudal worry more.

Vudal had entered Mortarions war room, cautiously. "You wanted to see me my lord?" Vudal asked. "Yes, before we go back to Terra I have to ask you, Argus, you've known him since you were a child correct?" This question seemed strange but he answered "Yes, I've known him for nearly as long as I've been alive. Might I ask why?" Vudal said "Argus praises the Emperor as if he were a god, this is typically behavior from your Terran brothers but he was Barbarian born and raised. So, I ask which he would cherish more, his past or the present he currently lives in?" Mortarions voice was cold and grim. "Argus had no love for Barbarus and often talked about leaving but obviously, we couldn't I do not believe anything could come between him and his love for the Imperium, it's given him a second chance at life." Vudal said. "That is all I needed to know. One more thing before you leave. I saw you use a scythe down on Gyros-Thravian, how did it feel to you?" "It came very natural I had to use one when I was young and worked on a farm." Vudal responded. "Good, you'll be keeping it. Its previous owner will no longer have use for it. It's the staple weapon of the Death Guard and I need formidable warriors who can wield it and lead. Does that sound good to you, Sargent?" A promotion to a position of leadership so suddenly surprised Vudal but he hastily accepted. "Of course, Mortarion I'd be honored!" he said. "Good now go back to Terra and rest you've fought well and deserve it. A few others will be joining you." The Primarch said. "Might I ask where you're heading?" Vudal asked "We are going to assist the Sisters of Silence in cleansing Iota Horologi from the Jorgall. Do no protest not going. It should be a short campaign and we shall return soon enough. Now go." Vudal knew better than to argue with his Gene-Father. He thanked him and left. Typhon's voice called to him. "So now I must ask. Horus and the other Primarchs will discuss the future of our legions. Should their ideas conflict with that of the Imperium what would you do?" Vudal didn't like the way Typhon spoke but replied "I'll follow Mortarion, I owe him my life not the Imperium." "That is good to know. Enjoy your rest brother we will speak again soon." The conversation had thoughts racing through Vudal's head as he boarded the shuttle to Terra. Once he landed he joined the other members of the Death Guard who were given leave and continued to train constantly.

Months passed before the Death Guard fleet had returned. Vudal went out to meet his brothers, mainly Argus. He had begun to worry about him after the being questioned about his loyalty. Once he saw him exit the shuttle Vudal let out a sigh of relief and went to speak with him. "Argus how was the campaign?" Vudal asked. "Easy enough I suppose the foolish Xenos thought that chemical warfare would slow our progress" he responded "HA! You'd think the foul creatures of this galaxy would learn better. By the way I must ask. Did anything seem out of the ordinary amongst the legion while you were gone" "Not really, I mean our Barbarian and Terran brothers argued more than usual but we are all united under the banner of the Imperium so I'm sure all transgression will be forgotten and forgiven shortly. Why do you ask Vudal?" Vudal didn't know what to say "Only curious Typhon was acting a bit strange when I last talked to him" Vudal said "Typhon is always strange. Perhaps he had been talking to those Word Bearers more than usual, but I have little time to ponder about such things. I'll speak with you later Vudal." Argus said as he walked away. "He isn't wrong I have been speaking with Erebus of the Word Bearers but all would do well to hear from him." A voice called out from the darkness, out stepped Typhon. "The Emperor betrayed their devotion so who can blame them for straying from him. With their help the Death Guard could become stronger than ever, trust me Vudal! Mortarion will be speaking with Horus and others who share this dream soon enough, all will be as it should. The strong will rule the galaxy." Typhon was adamant that this was the best course of action and Vudal wanted to trust him, but he feared for Argus who had come to love the Emperor more than all else. "I've told you once already I'll follow Mortarion." Vudal made his intentions clear before leaving the First Captain standing there alone.

Vudal had been called into a meeting by Mortarion himself and wasted no time getting aboard a shuttle to The Endurance. Amongst the crowd were his other Barbarian brothers, not a Terran in sight, Argus was missing as well. "I have called you all hear to inform you of two things. One, the Istvan System is rebelling against the Emperor and us, along with the World Eater, Luna Wolves, and Emperors Children, are going to crush it. Two, the changing of an age. We will be separating from the Emperor. Horus will press his claim to the Golden Throne. We will become the rulers of the galaxy. In this war against the Istvannians we will send those who we know will remain loyal to the Emperor down to fight before us. The rest will be taken care of from there. All others in the room seemed to have already known this plan but this was the first Vudal heard about it. The murder of his brothers was not something he'd take lightly but if it was truly for the betterment of the legion he'd have to find something to light this dark decision but he couldn't begin to imagine losing his best friend through betrayal. "You all are dismissed we ship out on the morrow." Everyone started leaving and quickly dispersed. All could be trusted to keep this secret plan the love they had for their savior, and liberator Mortarion outweighed that of the Emperor.

 **Loyalties**

The next morning two hundred thousand Space Marines were seen marching too their fleet and boarding shuttles and massive cruisers. The process seemed to take forever to Vudal, he was anxious and worried about the events that were about to play out. Once he finally boarded the _Endurance_ he heard a voice call out too him. "Vudal!" he turned to see Argus. "I was promoted today and given lead of a squadron! Moving up in the ranks. Soon I'll surpass even you!". A feeling of dread came over Vudal he knew what that meant. That was officer's way of separating him from the Barbarans. "I don't doubt that Argus congratulations on your promotion." Vudal said meekly. "What's wrong? Worried about a few Istvannians?" Argus said laughing. "Yes, that's what it is." Responded Vudal. "I don't know why you wound you've stood up to Orks but to each their own. Better get over this feeling soon. I must go meet my squad. I talk to you later" During the warp jump the Endurance was extremely busy people running all about, some getting ready for a battle others, preparing for the execution of Horus's plan. The fleet exited the Immaterium and quickly eliminated the outer surveillance systems of the Istvan system. They pushed quickly to the heart of the rebellion Istvan III. "All vanguard units report to drop stations." Vudal marched to the drop pod Argus would be using to say one final goodbye. "Hope you're over your fears Vudal" Argus said to him "Not necessarily but all will be ok I'm sure of it. Best of luck down there brother, I'm sure we will join you shortly." Vudal replied. "For the Emperor" Argus said to which Vudal responded in kind. The pod closed around his childhood friend and he stepped away, with a pit in his stomach, to his watch the events take place from orbit.

Once they had landed the sounds of combat could be heard over the vox channels, the war that raged could be seen from orbit as well. Once it was clear that all the known loyalist were down fighting against the rebelling Istvannians, Horus's orders spread like wildfire through all the ships. The eerie silence of the fleet was quickly ignited like a match. Orbital bombardments began turning the planet to ash. That wasn't enough to satisfy the ambition of Horus amidst the inferno a bombardment of chemicals began, something the Death Guard in particular specialized in. One ship was heard to leave the system a Death Guard frigate dubbed as the _Eisenstein_. Nothing could be done to stop the ship from leaving as all other ships were preoccupied.

Once the orbital massacre ended the legions received word that many of the loyalists survived. Vudal noticed a large assault force depart from the World Eaters fleet, then shortly after some of the Sons of Horus, the former Luna Wolves, departed to assist them. "All forces prepare to drop. The fool Angron decided to take the fight to the loyalists and we must now go and assist him." Mortarions voice echoed throughout the halls of the _Endurance._ Vudal had joined the squad he was put in command of and entered the Stormbirds for a quick and rapid assault. He didn't bother learning their names as the Death Guard style of winning wars made it pointless to learn the names of men who could die at any instant. He was to lead the vanguard making the life expectancy of those under his command even shorter; the feeling of guilt that had consumed him had me him even less interested in these men he was to call his brothers.

"How could they survive such bombardment?" one of the Astartes in Vudals Stormbird asked. "I heard it was Saul Tarvitz of the Emperors Children. He gave them warning and they made their way to bunkers." Another replied. "Matters not how they survived, what matters is that we make their survival in vain!" Vudal said. The feelings he had before the engagement fled his body. He once wished Argus survived it all but now sadly hopes he didn't so he won't have to face the man he grew up with.

Once they landed Vudal took notice of the planet itself. All the organic material had been turned into a thick sludge. Here and there he noticed the remains of war machines belonging to both the Space Marines and the Isstvanians. He even saw some armor sticking out of the ashes. Pauldrons with tattered remnants of their Legions sigil. Where they landed in particular the skull of the Death Guard was incredibly visible. They began their patrol and just when it seem that nothing made it out alive a nearby bunker burst to life Heavy Bolter fire sprayed over Vudal and the rest of the squadron had it not been for the man in front, whom had a bolter round blow his head to bits, Vudal would have surely taken the hit. They fell back and took cover behind the wreck of Rhino transport. Bullets plucked away at the ruined machine but the armored hide was still too think for the Bolter fire. While Vudal devised a plan, he noticed a pile of ashes that began to move. Before he could warn the others, the trap was unleashed. Though the armor was charred you could tell it was that of the Death Guard. The Marine who emerged from the ashes drove his combat knife into the first of his former brothers that he could get his hands on. The knife pierced through the chink in the armor, between the helm and the torso. The blade poked through the trachea killing the Astartes instantly by severing his spine. As the lifeless corpse fell to the ground the mystery Marine pointed his blade at Vudal. "How could you?!" a familiar voice called to him, a voice he couldn't mistake for anyone else. "Argus…" Vudal responded. "Do not speak my name you traitor." His former friend said as he removed his helm. "How could you stand by and accept that your brothers were being sent to their deaths, how could you betray the Imperium that took you from that nightmare of a planet." While Argus ranted on others raised their bolters at him but Vudal raised his hand to keep them from firing. "You don't understand, Mortarion saved us you betrayed him with your obsession with the Imperium. I had hoped that it wouldn't come to this but we must push back against the Emperor to ensure that the Galaxy is ruled by those who will protect it, the strong must rule." Though Vudal said these words with much conviction he had mixed feelings about it. Argus lunged forward but Vudal moved aside and lowered scythe. Argus kept ranting "We were strongest together but here you stand killing your own brothers" there was pain in Vudal's voice "I don't want to fight you Argus, in truth, though it hurts me to say, I wish you had died in the bombardment so I wouldn't have to witness your last breath but I have no choice. No more words one of us isn't leaving this planet alive." Heavy bolter rounds were still bursting on the rhino as Vudal turned on his scythe swiped low with it, the green energy trickling around as it went, but Argus was quick to jump over and slice at Vudals helm, the force of which left a deep crack in his visor. As Vudal stumbled back from the blow he lost sight of his friend turned foe within seconds a sharp pain dug into him as Argus's blade found an opening under his pauldron. Blood sprayed and rushed out down Vudal's arm, as he went to swing his power weapon around a bolt pistol round pierced through his armor and connected with the his leg putting a hole in Vudal's flesh. Vudal slouched in agony before lifting himself back up. Argus must have thought this was his moment as he sprinted head on towards his injured brother, but the moment he got within a few paces he fell to the ground with a scream that was full with pain. Vudal made contact at his knee with his scythe. The weapon wasn't slowed by the power armor and the left leg of Argus from the knee down was removed. Argus yelled at Vudal as he approached the crippled combatant. "Well I guess this is how I end, murdered by the man I once called brother, the man who I had saved from certain death at the gates of Durg. Shame you didn't die with your family!" Sadness had left Vudal at hearing those words now only anger welled up inside of him. "Yes, this is your end brother you were a fool for standing with the Imperium, you fought well now you will die just as well. Any last words before your death?" Vudal responded. "Only this, you and all of the traitors you fight with will meet a terrible end but it won't be quick you will suffer for an eternity before the end and you will know it is cause of the decisions you all have made to turn from the light of the Emperor." Without another word Vudal brought his scythe down on the neck of Argus, separating his skull from his shoulders. Vudal dropped to his knees behind the Rhino once more as to not take a stray shot from the bunker but he cared not for bullets the whistled around a pit had opened in his stomach, he kept playing over memories from his childhood in his head. Though he wanted to just sit there and let the nostalgia take him, the rest of the squadron who had remained still behind the Rhino that had been turned to scraps kept asking for their next move.  
A shove to the shoulder from one of his squad mates shook him out of his deliria. "Return fire we have to silence them before we can even think about taking the bunker out!" Vudal ordered. Despite all the bolter shells that fell from their weapons they were unable to stop the constant fire. It seemed as though they would spend the entire engagement behind this wreckage. Suddenly from over a hill behind them a Deredeo class Dreadnaught stepped out and lowered it weapons onto the bunker. Vudal noticed the colors it bore, this living machine was from the Sons of Horus, who were originally the Luna Wolves before they started this rebellion. Its Anvilus autocannons plunked away at the sheltered combatants, as it fired it walked relentlessly towards them. Once it passed Vudal and his me it fired its Aiolos missile launcher and busted a large hole in the bunker. While the defenders were stunned it quickly made its way to the new entrance it made and from its belly a heavy flamer burst to life torching the defenders alive. One who had managed to survive attempted to crawl out but was cut in half when he was stomped on by the metal beast. As it turned and walked towards Vudal the intestines of the Astartes were seen flattened against its foot and would partially dangle off with every step only to be repressed against it. "While I appreciate the assistance what brings you this far forward?" Vudal asked "I have been instructed to return you to your brothers in the Death Guard Mortarion sees no use in having a vanguard from his own legion out here especially with the World Eaters running amok. Wouldn't want them to take you for one of the Emperors lapdogs now would we?" It responded in a cold metallic voice. "That's the last thing we need" Vudal thought to himself knowing that the World Eaters once they had a taste for blood wouldn't stop. "Why wouldn't Mortarion send one of his own to escort us back?" Vudal questioned "Your battle brothers are still deploying slowly, one of my commanding officers offered to send me so no time would be wasted in regrouping. Now if you are done with these questions follow me" It said hastily. So they left in the cover of the night with nearly nothing to slow them down save for some automated turrets that were made short work of by the Dreadnaught, and Vudal's injuries that served as a constant reminder of what he had done. Off in the distance Vudal noticed the constant flare of war on the horizon not letting up for a second. That's where they were heading. What was supposed to be a simple slaughter had turned into all-out war between people who once called each other brothers.

It was raining when Vudal and his squad regrouped with the bulk of the legion. The water turning the ash into a goop that clung to anything and everything it touched. By now the Dreadnaught had left their service and returned to the Sons of Horus. As he walked around Vudal noticed the fresh corpses form each legion he fought alongside. One such that stuck out to him was body of a World Eater who had half of his helmet missing the glue-like ash had buried most of his body but his cold eyes peered into Vudal's, the organic sludge even filled up his gaping mouth.

Making his way through the camp he found an area to rest. The front that was set up between the opposing sides couldn't be called safe nor hostile. While sitting behind the trench line all you had worry about was the occasional artillery bombardment which was few and far between seeing as most siege weapons had been destroyed in the orbital bombardment. Vudal could only assume that the Loyalists were worse off seeing as artillery fire from their own camp was constant from Basilisks and Titans such as the Imperator Titan Dies Irae a massive walking stronghold. While attempts to charge the lines of the Loyalist were met with resistance they were far too few and would eventually crumble. The pain from his duel grew greater and greater with every moment. Before he could be effective once more he would need aid. He found an Apothecary and rested for a while to heal before he himself would have to charge the lines.

 **Massacre**

For weeks now the battle has dragged on. Astonishingly to Vudal and everyone else at the forward operating base, the loyalist defenders have held of wave after wave of attacks. Each attempt to take their strong hold has failed and has left the attackers to retreat extremely bloodied. The casualties have been high and Horus was beginning to lose his patience. Vudal stood ready with his brothers to charge into hell once more. For this rebellion to succeed they needed to get off this planet. Artillery bombarded the stronghold, but as quickly as it began it stopped and a battle cry was heard yelled across the barren wasteland, 'FOR THE WARMASTER!" they all yelled. Then together all at once the rebels threw themselves into the thick of it many dropping like flies in a sudden burst of guts. One man who stood next to Vudal was turned into nothing but a bloody mess some of which clung to Vudals armor the bright red blood turning brown as it mixed with the ash that stuck to him as well. The Astartes who led the charge were none other than Ezekiel Abbadon and Horus Aximand, who shared his Primarchs name and was referred to as "Little Horus", they were members of the Mournival, a group of Captains in the Sons of Horus who served as their Primarchs advisors. the casulaties were starting to mount up, and there was no way the walls would be reached so an order was given to fall back, everyone followed such order except for the Sons of Horus captains. When they were back at their lines everyone watched on as Abbadon and "Little Horus" They stood in front of two Loyalists, the other two members of the Mournival, Garviel Loken and Tarik Torgaddon. All fire from both sides had stopped as this duel ensued. The clash was fierce with their power swords clinging together, Aximand seemed hesitant to strike but as the combat progressed Aximand delivered the final blow onto Torgaddon as Loken watched on in horror. This left him open to Horus who wounded him and left him for dead. As the surviving members of the Mournival fled the no man's land Horus lost all his Patience and ordered the stronghold be obliterated. Dies Irae unleashed everything it had and began to destroy the structure piece by piece killing all inside and leaving it a smoking heap. Vudal witnessed some of the rubble from the blasts cover Loken's dying body. Once it was all said in done the Legions had be recalled to their ships to move on to the next phase of this rebellion. Vudal could hear the World Eaters complain about leaving the planet instead of hunting down every last survivor but they begrudgingly listened. Once abroad the _Endurance_ Vudal heard the order given to orbital bombard the planet one last time. Once the fire stopped the fleets slowly drifted over to Isstvan V.

The trip to Isstvan V was short and once they landed everyone went to work setting up defensive positions, much of which had been preset by the Astartes of the Emperors Children and the Dark Mechanicus. Each trench and bulwark attached to an old pre-Imperial fortress on the Urgall Plateau. Days passed as everyone played the waiting game to see what would happen next, then suddenly Vudal heard "Everyone get in position!" commanded over the Vox system. Vudal and many other Death Guard Astartes, along with a detachment of the Sons of Horus stood near the edge of the battle line behind them, miles away, stood the Titan Dies Irae. Looking up at the Sky Vudal watched as a large fleet entered. A short time passed and suddenly transport shuttles and drop pods landed and the Loyalists gained a foothold and quickly charged into the fray. Dies Irae killed many in droves but they pressed on. Vudal looked upon the Primarch Ferrus Manus of the Iron Hands and his Murdock retinue, elite terminators much like the Deathshrouds of Mortarion. "CHARGE!" One of the Sons of Horus announced as they all jumped over the ledge and ran down towards their foes. Not wanting to leave them unsupported Vudal yelled out "Follow me brothers!" Together the Sons of Horus and Death Guard fell upon the Murdocks'. The Astartes who led the charge didn't survive much longer as Ferrus Manus's Hammer crush him with ease. The Murdocks' were superior in every aspect to the marines who charged them and for each of their own who fell three of the rebels died in their place. Vudal himself managed to strike one down with his scythe, after having to maneuver it between the chinks in his foe's armor. Once they realized the skirmish would be lost the brave one hundred who charged in quickly fell back their numbers decimated. The trenches were no longer safe as the loyalists would pour into them in an instance so they had to just keep running back firing their bolters behind them. The speed of their retreat threw them back so far that Mortarion stepped out to support them and reinvigorate their moral. The Deathshrouds and survivors of charge against the Primarch killed the few stragglers that came near them. Only a few could reach them as Noise Marines of the Emperors Children slowed the advance of Ferrus Manus.

Once they reformed a new line with the support of Mortarion, Vudal attached his scythe to his back and fired his bolter down range at the Iron Hands. Out of his peripheral he noticed even more ships arrive above the planet. His Primarch gave the order to fall back again the center of the rebel's defense had been pushed back farther and farther from where they originally stood. Vudal stood and began to retreat with his brothers once again. Ferrus Mannus and his Murdocks separated from their main force which kept advancing toward the retreating Death Guard. The opposing Primarch and his personal bodyguards went to run down the Emperors Children and to slay Fulgrim. More and more shuttles and pods deployed the reinforcements for the loyalists and the rebellion seemed to be short lived. That was until a flare was fired from Horus's bunker. The newly arrived forces showed their true color and began to cut down every loyalist they could see, amidst the chaos of this betrayal Mortarion and Angron led their forces into the ranks of the Iron hands once more in a double envelopment pinning the now broken loyalist between two forces. Fighting side by side in melee with the World Eaters was something new to Vudal, truth be told he was amazed by their legendary ferocity. The armor of the Iron Hands was sliced apart with ease. Vudal's power scythe, rippling with green energy, cut one of them down diagonally and as the two pieces of flesh separated the poor soul's organs fell to the ground in a bloody heap. It was a massacre, left and right bodies of the Iron Hands, Salamanders, and Raven Guard piled up. After they butchered every remnant of the attackers, Vudal was left in awe as he saw a clash of gods. The Murdocks by this time laid dead on the ground surrounding a gaged cliff where Ferrus Manus engaged Fulgrim. They were the closest of brothers and now they fought to the death each wielding the weapon they gifted the other. They exchanged blows and fought as equals but Fulgrim had the last laugh as with one stroke of his blade the Primarch of the Iron Hands lost his head Fulgrim picked it up in victory. Every last loyalist was slaughtered few managed to escape the planet, and an all but total annihilation of the Iron Hand Legion, such a lost that even their gene-father didn't live.

Vudal walked along the battle field observing the dead and easing to the dying loyalist's pain. Vudal removed his helm as he saw an Iron Warrior approaching him. "Haven't seen you since Terra many years ago!" Soneka said as he spat on the ground. "I trust that all is well?" "As well as it can be brother, all this has certainly had its ups and downs." Vudal responded remembering his actions on Isstvan III "Well some things must be done to ensure that the galaxy is ruled by the strong and not those who sit back on Terra and rule from afar." Soneka said as he reloaded his autocannon. "I suppose you're right, but do you believe that Horus is the rightful ruler of mankind? Surely you think that Perturabo would fit the position. I'd be lying if I said I'd sooner answer to Horus than Mortarion." Vudal said "Don't be so worried about all that everything will fall into place. Now if you'll excuse me the other Iron Havocs and I are going to hunt down what remains of the Raven Guard." Soneka responded before he walked off.

A few days had passed and Horus had called a meeting of the Primarchs, to discuss the next move Vudal assumed. His assumptions proved to be correct as each Primarch returned to their respective legions and quickly got them moving. Mortarion returned to inform his sons what their next operation would be. "We will be heading to Prospero to meet with Jaghatai Khan of the White Scars and convince him to join us in over throwing the Emperor" No time was wasted, all troops and vehicles embarked the shuttles to return to the _Endurance_. The Warp wrapped around the fleet as it was used to arrive in the Prospero system in a short amount of time.

Once the fleet left the Warp they moved forth full throttle to meet with the great nomadic warrior Jaghatai Khan. This was a system of sorcery the home of the Thousand Sons a legion whose very existence was based off that was warp play and bending reality. Despite the Thousand Sons being their allies, Vudal was happy to learn that the Space Wolves purged their home world. Due to the events on Barbarus he will always carry a grudge against psykers. Apparently, the White Scars were here to investigate what happened but came under their own accord, without orders from the Emperor. Vudal went to prepare for the drop when ran into Grog Undog, a member of the Deathshrouds who's face has been heavily scarred over the year, so much so one eye had to be replaced by cybernetics to prevent him from being half blind. "Don't waste your time brother" Grog called out. Only Mortarion and some a contingent of his Deathshrouds will land on the planet and meet with the Khan." Vudal had no complaints about this time to rest was much deserved for the Legion. "Thank you Grog, best of luck down there surely the Khan will join us."

A short time late the intercom announced the departure of Mortation via deep strike. Soon after parts of the White Scars fleet that had already sworn themselves to Horus arrived and joined the armada. Hours passed as everyone awaited word of what had been occurring below. Suddenly the _Endurance_ began to shake. The White Scars fleet began to fire upon the Death Guard. Mortarion re-embarked the _Endurance_ and commanded the navigators to leave. He'd rather flee and save his fleet than fight it out and lose ships that would been needed later. Vudal who just arrived at the bridge noticed that none of the Deathshrouds that landed with their Primarch returned. "Only Jagtahai and I remained standing when I was forced to return." Mortarion said. Vudal couldn't believe what he heard. "Should we make a Warp jump now?" and navigator asked. "No!" Mortarion replied. "Let us purge this planets with orbital bombardments before we leave." Off the fleet went, though they were being followed and fired upon they set the system ablaze.

Days passed as they travelled through the Warp to meet up with the Sons of Horus for an assault on the planet of Molech. Apparently, Horus required something on this world. Once they arrived the Death Guard instantly began to assist the Sons of Horus in conquering the orbital defenses. The former Luna Wolves seemed to have made great progress themselves taking over the orbital guns and using them to fire upon the loyalist fleet. The planetary forces were being assisted by the Ultramarines and the Blood Angles, but still their fleets fell quickly. The debris from all the destroyed ships was turned into a weapon, the wreckages were thrown into the atmosphere and decimated the cities below as giant meteors.

Vudal met up with his battalion and prepared to drop down. First Captain Typhon addressed the forces, "As you all know our loyalist brothers await us down there but they are not the only foes you must be wary of. House Donar and their Knight Titans stand by to unleash their wrath upon us. Fight well, FOR THE WARMASTER, FOR BARBARUS!". Everyone entered their drop pods and readied themselves. The red lights turned green and the hatches opened spilling out hundreds of drop pods.

Even before they landed the pods were under heavy fire some not even making it to the ground, bursting midair to A-A fire. Vudal's pod took a heavy hit but still managed to land on target. The doors opened and he walked out then viewed the pod. From the hit it took much of its stabilizers were missing, they were lucky not to crash. Despite the heavy fire from the loyalists a squadron of Blood Angle assault marines descended on them quickly. They were ferocious as though they were wild animals. Vudal took a kick to his chest and fell to the dirt for a moment before quickly jumping back up, the Astartes that knocked him down went in for the killing blow, before the strike could be made a Death Guard legionnaire attempted to parry with his combat knife. The blade was cut in half, as was the skull of Vudal's hero the power sword wielded by the Blood Angle cut through him like butter. Quickly to his feet seizing the moment Vudal swung his scythe and removed both the Blood Angle and his savior's torsos from their legs. They managed to throw back the attackers but this small victory was short lived as Vudal turned to look upon a Knight Titan, a metal beast slightly smaller than a Warhound but much more agile. Before a he could react it fired a volley from its battle cannons, the round landed a few meters in front of Vudal, ripping apart many of his allies and sending him flying backwards. He was once again left lying on the ground but this time he was unable to stand. He closed his eyes…

 **Gifts from the Garden**

Vudal woke up suddenly floating, completely submerged, in a regeneration tub. His wounds have been completely healed. He was allowed to exit once the apothecaries noticed he was awake. "What happened down of Molech?!" he asked immediately. "It was a total success, Horus got what he was looking for and now we are heading towards Terra!" the apothecary responded. "Terra?! Already?" Vudal said shocked. "You've been unconscious for months, much has happened and the Emperors lapdogs are on the back foot. It's amazing you healed as fast as you did, the battle cannon fired from the titan all but severed your leg. We weren't even sure you'd awake in time to join in the final assault, we'll need all the Astartes we can. All your vital signs are good you're free to go." Vudal left once he donned his armor, the blood and ashes from the start of the rebellion finally being washed away.

He turned the corner and bumped into Typhon. "Brother good to see that you are in one piece!" Typhon said "Glad to be in one piece" Vudal responded chuckling. "Is there anything I should help with in preparation?" Vudal asked. "Nothing out of the usual. There is something that must be done but I will handle it myself." The way Typhon said that worried Vudal, he knew that as of recently he was always speaking in riddles but he was the First Captain and Vudal would only be wasting his time trying to pry answers from him. "Well then I will be on my way, been out for a while should get back to training!" Vudal saluted Typhon then walked away.

Days had passed during the warp travel. Vudal walked by the bridge were a lot of commotion was going on. He stepped in to find Typhon appealing to Mortarion. "Our Navigators were still loyal to the Emperor and weren't going to take us to Terra I had to kill them so…" Typhon started before being silenced by Mortarion "Tell me how will we arrive to Terra at all now without our Navigators?!" The Primarch yelled furiously. "I believe I can lead us there you have banned the use of Psychic powers in your legion and I have abided by your rules but now let me us my gifts to bring us to Terra and to glory!" Those words that poured out of Typhon's mouth could have gotten him killed Mortarions disgust for psykers was beyond measure, but Typhon had left him with no choice. "You may use these powers to get us to Terra but once we have acquired new navigators you well stop the use of these powers immediately. Is that understood?" Vudal couldn't believe what he was hearing he hadn't even noticed that the fleet had been adrift because the navigators were killed. Typhon walked passed him on his way out. "I hope you know what you're doing Typhon." Vudal said "No need to worry, everything is under control." Typhon didn't even make eye contact and left the room.

As the ship progressed through the Warp the mood aboard the _Endurance_ turned sour as everyone knew they should have exited the Warp by now. If arriving late to the battle was the most of their worries they were fools. A foul smell creeped out of the vents. Vudal inhaled deeply trying to figure out what it was, it was the smell of rotting corpses. Suddenly he began to choke, clawing at his neck, there was nothing he could do to stop it. Looking around he watched as everyone was suffering from this noxious gas. He quickly burst out the barracks to try and get away from whatever toxin entered the ship but all he saw when the door opened was a think green mist, with flies swarming around viciously.

Many of his brothers laid on the ground in agony their armor being morphed into grotesque shapes. Vandal's armor even began to corrode. The only Astartes who didn't seem phased by this was Typhon himself. The flies clung to him like he was their hive. His armor had become bloated. Typhon lifted the head of one of his many suffering brothers, his eyes had run out of their sockets like freshly cracked eggs. "Give yourself to Nurgle and the suffering will end." Typhon said. Vudal fell to the floor as standing became too much to handle. His skin felt as though it was squirming under his armor. The cuts on his neck from where he clawed were oozing pus and smelt no worse than the air itself. The Death Guard were famed for their immunity to poison and their use of chemical weapons. The irony of their doom cannot be overstated. The pain had last for what seemed like an eternity but suddenly it was gone. The scars that were left behind and the stench remained but the pain was gone. Everyone slowly lumbering to their feet, and looked around at each other. Each man looked worse than the last whether it be missing flesh, rotted armor, or worse the legion was unified in their filth. The ship was still filled with the disease but no one was affected by it anymore. On the bridge Vudal found Mortarion looking grimmer than ever. He didn't have the courage to approach him. As if on cue the fleet suddenly exited the Warp and prepared to drop on Terra. They would keep their promise to Horus and what with whatever strength they could. A quick death wasn't something they didn't wish for now.

 **Battle for Terra**

Vudal and many of his brothers made their way to the drop pods. Even their transports and vehicles had been effected by what was being called the Rot. The drop pod Vudal and his squadron stood in had rusted and holes seemed to be drilled into it. After minutes of waiting the hatch opened and the pods within the _Endurance_ fell towards the planet. Despite the constant orbital bombardment many of the laser and missile defense systems were still active on Terra, destroying many of the pods that were released.

Once they landed Vudal looked on at many of the rebels from other legions and those without helmets looked on in horror at what had become of the Death Guard. They wasted no time explaining their plight and charged into the front lines to assist with the assault on the gate of the Imperial Palace. Vudal knew he was close when he saw what used to be Angron slaughtering droves of loyalists. He had become a monster, large wings spread out from his back and in place of his traditional axes Gorefather and Gorechild he wielded a giant sword. Vudal sprinted forward and before clashing into the maelstrom of gore he activated his scythe. The blade glowing green split a Astartes of the Blood Angles from shoulder to hip. He went to turn and face more incoming Blood Angles but felt stuck as he looked behind him he saw the blade of a dying loyalist imbedded in his back. He now realized that it wasn't just the pain of the Rot that ended but he no longer felt any pain at all. He proceeded to stop on the fool's skull until he stopped moving and removed the combat knife. Before the Emperors lapdogs reach Vudal and overran him he raised he pistol and fired a round. Almost in sync with his round a volley of autocannons poured in from overhead cutting down the entire squad that was charging. He looked behind them and on the ruins of a building he saw Soneke and his Iron Havoc brothers. They were chanting the words of their legion "IRON WITHIN, IRON WITHOUT!"

The battle continued and mounds of dead bodies formed little hills that Astartes, and Solar Auxilia soldiers, brave enough to charge the World Eaters main line, fought on. Titans that had been destroyed by the entrenched loyalists made cover for the attackers. While most bullets that connected with Vudal bounced off his ceramite armor the few that penetrated left no damage that would slow the marine consumed by plague. Off in the distance Vudal heard a ferocious roar and the monstrous noise kept getting closer and closer. Suddenly a creature he'd never seen before appeared. A great beast with blood red skin and massive tusks, it wielded an axe larger than Land Raiders.

The hellish beast dueled with the angelic Primarch of the Blood Angles Sanguinius. The Primarch had been thrown to the ground with a force that threw those who stood near the impact away. The beast had a laugh that chilled Vudal's soul to the bone. In its moment of victory the daemon no longer paid attention and Sanguinius flew quickly towards the fiend, grabbed it by the leg and broke its spine over his knee and let it fall back to the planet. When it hit the ground, the world shimmered and fell away as its corpse went back to hell. For the first time since the start of the rebellion, Vudal questioned whether or not he made the right choice. Sure he wasn't slaughtered on Istvaan III but was he technically alive now, and he even had to fight alongside daemons. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice over his vox-link commanding all Death Guard forces to fall back and deal with the White Scars pestering the rear of the attackers.

Vudal marched his squadron back and found nothing but corpses littering the area. Emperors Children, World Eaters, and bodies from other legions laid around. The sound of jetbikes filled the air as Vudal turned to face the oncoming forces. It was none other than Jaghitai Khan who lead the forces doing their typical hit and run tactic. He fired a burst from his bikes bolters that successfully filled a Death Guard Astartes with holes. The Plague Marine fell heavily to the ground proving that though they may be harder to kill they were not quite immortal. "Return fire." Vudal ordered calmly his voice sounding extremely guttural. Two Astartes wielding flamers with chem-munitions stepped forward and unleased hell from their barrels. If they actually managed to kill anyone was unknown as the warriors and their mounts flew quickly through the flames, using their power weapons to carve through many of their former allies. A few bolter rounds from the Death Guard found their mark but it seemed all for naught as the speed and precision of their counterparts was too much for them. One made a mad rush towards Vudal, he met this attempt on his life with equal force. His scythe cut into the chest of the White Scar, but due to the speed in which he was going it Vudal was lifted into the air and thrown backwards.

As quick as they came they were gone. Though it was made clear they would not return as they need to retreat to help defend the Imperial Palace, word spread like wildfire that the outer walls of the Imperial Palace had been breached. Moving as fast as their new state would allow them the Death Guard move back. In the distance, they could see the hordes of traitors pouring through the breach. Vudal fell in with what appeared to be the second or third group that would be charging in. Their hopes still seemed bleak as the golden warriors of the Custodes were turning the courtyard into a butchery, throwing back everyone who came through. It wasn't until the titans and the Legio Mortis moved in to assist that they were able to overwhelm the famous defenders of the Emperor. When he charged in Vudal almost immediately had to raise his scythe to block a blow from a Custodes's blade. He pushed him back and the two began to face each other as the battle raged around them. Vudal ran towards him and swung but the Custode was much faster than him and dodged this attack. The butt of his sword struck Vudal across the face staggering him, as he fell back he spun his scythe upwards in his opponents' general direction causing him to take a step back. He again swung his blade blindly but instead of catching the Emperor's bodyguard he caught the arm of a Word Bearer sergeant who was wielding a Plasma pistol, the Space Marine fell to the ground clutching his arm in agony. The Custodes kicked Vudal to the ground and knocked his weapon away. Before continuing on for the _coup de grace_ on Vudal he shoved his sword through the suffering World Eaters, whether out of spite or to end his pain. Defenseless Vudal looked upon his doom. All the sudden a Loyalist ship, the _Sky Fortress,_ was shot down. Upon hitting the surface its plasma reactors detonated burning everything within twenty kilometers. The shock wave was enough to make the Custode stumble. Vudal took advantage of this and grabbed hold of the plasma pistol on the ground. The Word Bearer's hand was still wrapped around but he was able to easily remove from the arms clutch. He fired one overcharged round into his executioner's chest making him fall to the ground only being able to hold himself up with his hands and knees. The overcharged pistol blew up in his hands removing the armor and exposing rotten flesh that was burnt. Again no pain; it was now a thing of the past something he'd never have to worry about again. The Custodes position had switched with, the traitorious Astartes. Vudal unsheathed his corroded combat knife and dug it deep into the throat of the Custodes

The battle raged on for hours the Eternal Gate had been closed and the defenders were unable to breach it. The Thousand Sons were able to get inside due to some sorcery. Defeat of the Imperium seemed to be well at hand when, Vudal then suddenly felt a sharp pain in his mind and soul. He noticed many Astartes from other legions began to scatter and flee. All the questions he had were answered when Mortarion gave the order to retreat. The Death Guard did just that obeying their lord. While everyone else ran around with no cohesion the Death Guard went back to their Evac together. The howl of the distant Blood Angles was terrifying, as if they went mad. Their haste quickened and despite the constant fire they managed to make their way back. The shuttles left the planet and they got back to the fleet as fast as they could. With nowhere to go they quickly made their way home.

 **Planet of Plagues**

The trip through the Warp felt longer than it was due to the silence that had fallen he ship. They failed at their conquest and they were corrupted beyond redemption. They knew they wouldn't be safe on Barbarus but they would rather fight and die defending their home then surrender and be executed. Sadly, they were too slow the Imperium arrived at Barbarus first and declared an _Exterminatus_ upon the planet. This event turns any world into a barren wasteland, incinerating the planet making it utterly uninhabitable and unstable as if it were ready to crack and fall apart into asteroids at any moment. Their punishment seemed to continue. Vudal couldn't believe it. He gave up his humanity for Horus's cause, he killed his closest friend and his home world was burnt to ash. A trap had been set and the Imperium sprung on the opportunity to catch them off guard and their fleet arrived and began to fire upon them. The horribly corrupted ships seemed to take no damage from the high-powered cannons being fired from the Imperial Navy. Mortarion barked the order to do what all other Traitor Legions had done and that was to flee into the Eye of Terror.

Once they exited the Warp and reentered at the Eye of Terror, the domain of the chaos gods that was always trying to expand, Mortarion had them land on this bleak mountainous world. He ordered the legion to begin turning the world into their new home. Vudal looked on as the same noxious green gas that consumed them on the _Endurance_ swept over the planet.

As time went on fortresses were erected atop the mountains, humans were enslaved and force to live in villages below the mountains. Daemons soon joined them on this "Plague Planet", Pestigors, Beastmen who roam the planet free, boast about their devotion to Nurgle to all, the one Nurgle blessed more than all was Mortarion, he grew even larger than before and out of his back sprouted large angelic wings that rather than shine heavenly dripped with plagues and some of the feathers were rotten.

Vudal walked to the edge of one of the fortresses and looked down amongst the world. He chuckled to himself at the irony of the situation. On Barbarus he helped lead an uprising against the warlords and daemons who ruled over him and his brothers, now he had become a warlord. A diseased god amongst men. Anger began to well up inside of him. Had the Emperor never came for Mortarion he would still have his home, his friends, and his life. It was at this point he decided to give himself to Nurgle. Mortarion would be his lord, but the Nurgle would be his god. He would use this "gift", as Typhon would call it, to spread disease and death throughout the Galaxy. Vudal walked into the armory and dipped his scythe into a cauldron of pestilential toxins. "With this blade, I will sow death and disease amongst the Imperium of man. I will bring a swift death to the servants of the Imperium" Thus he named his scythe "Styx" as a constant reminder to all that it would send all of his victims shrieking souls to the warp.


End file.
